bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Julio Espina
Julio Espina is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Julio looks like an adult Spanish male. He combs his black hair so it stays out of his eyes, letting it hang to his neck. His eyes are a shade of dark brown, his skin can be considered fair in tone. He stands at 5'9" while being fairly muscular. His normal attire consists of a modified Arrancar coat, looking fairly casual in appearance with a hoodie-like design on the upper part. His hollow mask is on his jaw, covering it. The mask is shaped like a mouthguard, an anatomically correct human skull teeth and jaw diagram at that. His hollow hole's located where his left eye would be. It's 1.5in in diameter. Personality Julio's an incredibly laid back individual, often making small jokes about himself and others, never being malicious about it. He's quite lazy, though if something needs to be done he will do it. He tends to brush off any insults headed his way and usually never takes things seriously outside of combat. In combat however, he's one to only seem like he's playing around, using only one hand for his blade in combination with his fairly powerful Hierro for his off hand, making use of it to parry or even catch blades and such. When he activates his ressureccion, he still retains his casual attitude, but gets serious in his motions. History As a human, Julio was a Spainish Conquistador serving under Cortez during his campaign in South America. Curb stomp battle after curb stomp battle made him vain and overly prideful of his skills. He was one of the few who stayed to watch after the South Americans on plantations and such. He died in his sleep, one of the natives having enough of his shit so, he slashed his throat under the cover of night. As a Hollow, he took the form of a knight-like being, keeping himself hidden from the larger, more powerful Hollow. He'd often engage in combat with other Hollow of his level of strength, give or take a chunk. He didn't win every fight however, sometimes coming within an inch of his life, barely making it out alive a few times. He reached the rank of Adjuchas, before managing to tear his mask clean off his face. He's one of the newer recruits to the Arranar army of Las Noches. Powers and Abilities . Zanpakutō Normally a black and white arming sword, nothing special. While in his Resureccion, his arming sword becomes a bit odd. It elongates a bit to 3 feet in length, having 3 blade teeth, on after the other and one each side, near the top of the blade. Said tip is an upside down heart with the same width as the blade, bottom point facing outwards. It now has a wing-like full handguard, not a basket guard though. Release command: Conquer. A black, heart shaped mass of energy with white "edges" forms around him, before bursting outwards, sending the energy out in a harmless rain. His entire body, clothing and all, becomes covered in bleached bone armour with black inner mail. It's similar to that of a knight's plate mail, with a black heart shape in the center of the visor and on his breastplate. He dons a black cape in this form. 'Guerra eterna '(Trans: Eternal War) In his normal form, as Julio strikes he's immune to flinching from "basic" attacks. Basic meaning normal, swift strikes. This means he can tank right through blows and deliver his own with no problem. While in Resurreccion, he can tank right through a Cero or mid level Kido while in a flurry of blade swings. This does not mean he doesn't take damage form the strikes, he simply doesn't react to them. Should an offensive based stat be above his HAN by 3+, he will actually flinch from a strike. 'Armería del rey' (Trans: King's Armoury) Julio's Zanpaktou can shift forms while in his Resurreccion. This forms has its own strengths and weaknesses. Shifting forms costs a measly amount of Energy to pull off. Using it for prolonged periods drains it at a steady rate. 'Bow: '''His blade splits in half, the crossguard turning to form a crosshair of sorts while the grip serves as, well, the grip. The arrows he fires are pitch black and barbed. Strangly, they don't peirce the flesh but rather stab through one's reishi, hokking itself in there. There are two ways to solve this problem if one is hit. Either pull it out to suffer from a hunk of Reishi being missing form your body, it being caught on the barbs, or go the other route and push it through, a far more painful process than yanking it out, though it does save you from the reishi loss at the expense of massive pain. These arrows fly quickly and are rather small, so one would need to be quite skilled and swift to avoid them. (HOH above 10 for a straight evasion and HOH of 8+ with a BUK of 8+ to deflect) His lack of profincy with a bow means that he can't fire them nearly as fast as a Quincy, but it's still a moderate rate of fire, especially if he hasGuerra Eterna activated to ignore a strike to pina couple of arrows in someone. 'Carga del Calvario '''(Trans: Calvary's Charge) An absolutly brutal finishing move. His body becomes coated in an aura, protecting him from most blows with barly a scrach on his already powerful Hierro. He unleashed a flurry of Spirtual Energy enhanced strikes in this trance-like state, ending it with a powerful, overhead cleave. He's usually fairly drained after this, but still able to fight. Using this ability twice in quick succession will result in immense fatigue, unconsciousness or worse. Statistics Trivia His move set and other things are based around the Conquistadors and the Lingering Will boss of Kingdom Hearts. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches